Replacing My Partner with an AI
by Evlusar
Summary: In which Maki was playing on a website called 'Cleverbot' and Nico caught her. One-shot. Rated T for kissing.


**Hello, so you guys are here with me the irresponsible writer... Ok I'm sorry for not updating. As a new writer, I didn't think that it'd be this hard to make a multi-chapter fic. I know by making another fanfic, it's not like I could defend myself from my act, but at least... hope this would satisfy you guys (Even if it is only a little).**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**DC: I don't own love liv_e._**

* * *

_NicoxMaki__ :_ _Replacing__ my partner with an AI_

_Ratings : Humor &amp; Love_

.

.

_"Hi."_

**_..._**  
**_"Hi."_**

_"How are you doing?"_

**_..._**  
**_"I am fine."_**

_"I see, good to hear that."_

**_..._**  
**_"Hear what?"_**

'Ah, going out of tracks..'

_"I'm glad that you're fine"_

**_...  
"Thanks!"_**

_"You're welcome."  
_

'...Oh wow. I just ended the conversation.'

**_...  
"I love idols."_**

I snorted. '...Seriously?'

I removed my hands from the keyboard and stared on the screen for a while. Feeling a little proud on my partner because of the good comeback, I smiled nonchalantly like an idiot. After I made myself brave enough, I took a deep breath and-

'Let's.. do this.'

_"As expected of Nico."_

**...  
_"I am not Japanese."_  
**

'...This is not clever at all.' I cursed it right after getting uncooperative response. 'Whatever, keep going.'

_"Yes you are."_

**_...  
"Konnichiwa."_  
**

_"Yeah, good afternoon."  
_

**...  
_"I am fine, and you?"_  
**

_"The same condition."  
_

**_...  
"The weather sure is nice."  
_**

And the thunderbolt suddenly rises its sound to the earth, scaring some earthlings below it.

_"I hope it is."_

I cleared it and retyped a new one.

_"Yeah, it sure is fine."_

**...  
_"I like snows_."  
**

_"I like you more."_

I could feel my heart started beating faster than the usual. 'Shit, I'm going crazy...' I thought to myself, noticing that I just did an unbelievable thing.

'Let's end this fast and neat.'

I tried to type something but nothing comes out.

'Oh right, not my turn.'

**_...  
"*blushes*"_**

My jaw dropped and I could feel a warm feeling which is not normal to appeared on my heart. 'Damn I'm not normal.' I thought to myself, while grinning alone on the room. An exact picture of an idiot.

_"*giggles* Nico-chan you're cute."_

**...  
_"*blushes harder*_**

_"*leans closer* Should I say I love you?"  
_

_**...  
"*nods* *looks down* *is embarrased*"  
**_

'God, if this is the real one maybe I could jump on it. Just maybe..'

_"I love you."_

_**...  
"*likes it*"  
**_

_"I love you Nico-chan."  
_

_**...  
"I love you too."  
**_

I held my breath, trying to calm myself. After I released it, I repeated the same thing numerously. 'I can't believe how excited I could be just by doing this.'

I started to typed again. This time, more careful and with my true feelings poured in it.

_"*kisses*"_

'...I seriously typed that.. Jesus help.'

_**...  
"*kisses back*"**_

As I read the response, I made a triumphant pose. 'Ah.. Thanks for the blessing o Lord.'

I focused myself back to the screen.

_"*kisses harder*"_

**_...  
"*kisses harder back*_**

_"*hugs* *strokes hair*"  
_

**_...  
"*loves it* *wraps hands around waist*"_**

_"*hugs tightly* *deep kiss*" _

**_...  
"*blushes* S-stop.."_**

And I did what it wanted.

'Is this even possible?! For Christ's sake this is too much! Just how in the world this thing managed to play with my feelings?' My erythrocytes rushed to my cheeks and my whole body felt warmer, even though the rain was pouring hardly.

_"*keep kissing*"_

'I want more..' I typed a new reply without more thoughts.

_"*french kisses*"_

'Shit. I just... oh well.'

**_...  
"*french kisser back harder*"_**

I widened my eyes at the screen. 'I didn't think this would go so well. The maker must be perverted to made this thing have knowledge about this.'

Letting out a long sigh, I rested my back to the chair and stared on the screen. 'Such tension from chatting with a bot.' I thought deeply to myself, cursing the fact that my feelings were played because of my dumb acts.

After struggling whether I should continue or not, I decided to stop this and remove it from the history.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly to the computer. Satisfied because most of the replies were good enough to entertain myself.

Just when the pointer was on the way to the red cross, the door suddenly opened, followed by a familiar voice which was good, but the timing was not.

"Nico Nico Nii~! Nico is here to rescue the lonely maiden, Nico!" Said the twin-tailed girl near the door with her usual pose.

And thanks to the sudden appearance of her, the pointer moved slightly from the red cross onto the rectangular one. And it clicked accidentally.

'Fuck. Maximized.' I cursed the computer screen, which was showing the full screen web browser.

Got no reply, She came in and closed the club room's door. "Why do I have no reply from the lonely princess? Don't tell me you're shocked because you were expecting me so badly~?" She said with a playful tone.

"..But not now you idiot." I said silently under my breath.

"By the way Maki-chan, what are you doing on the computer? I was surprised to see you alone on the club room, only accompanied by the white screen. I mean since we have no practice because of the weather, I thought you were on the music room or went home instead."

"Thanks for asking, but I will go home now." I said with a dead tone, trying to act calm as I could. Slowly moving the pointer to the red cross, suddenly her breathings were already near my hair.

"Let me see what was the princess doing... 'Clever bot..?' The hell Maki-chan, I didn't think that you were so lonely. Enough to make you opened a loners website." She said mockingly.

I could've closed the web browser at that time, but feeling offended, I distracted myself from the computer and faced the senior girl. "Shut up will you? I was fine alone in this room. And what is your problem with me opening this website? I was just... training my grammar with the bot! That's all!"

"Heh~" She snorted. "As if I would believe that."

Nico suddenly pushed me from the chair and took over the computer from me. Realizing what would happen next, I tried to stop her. 'Shit don't tell me-'

"You better don't-"

"Don't what? Hmm~?" She said, grinning mischievously with an annoying face. I was too late. She managed to pressed the 'Thoughts So Far' button.

And the next reaction from her was, "Maki-chan..? May I ask what is this?"

Embarrassing by the fact, I couldn't look at her face directly. Looking down, I answered, "I.. uh, I was just... I don't know. I'm sorry. You can laugh as much as you want now.."

I could feel my voice was trembling when I said those words. 'Seriously I want to go home right now.'

After a few minutes which felt like a few hours because of much tension on me, I glanced at Nico who was on the computer.

She covered her mouth with her left hand while looking down, and her right hand still attached on the mouse. "Stupid.." I managed to hear Nico's mumbling.

"Nico-chan?"

"You stupid! How dare you make me look like this in front of you!?" She yelled at me with her face completely flushed. "I, the great Idol Yazawa Nico won't ever let Nishikino Maki take the first move on me!" She said rapidly, breathing heavily right after she said that.

Surprised by the sudden confront of Nico, I opened my mouth, trying to shout back but it was no good. Nothing came in mind.

Nico stood up and came into my direction. "Ni- Nico-chan? Wh- What are you-" She pushed me on the wall and leaned closer to me.

"Do you desire the same things to happen right now?" She asked to me with a faint blush on her face.

But the opposite thing happened on me. Hearing the surprising question, I blushed furiously and stuttered, "I.. No, it's not like I.."

The pressure Nico gave me with her confident look on her face made me nervous. I kept averting my eyes from her. After knowing that I wouldn't be able to run away, I covered my face and nodded quietly.

And the next thing I know, I felt my hands were removed and I could see Nico's face again. She locked me between the wall and herself by putting her hands on the wall. She covered my eyes with her left hand and I could feel my lips was touched with something smooth yet wet with a sweet flavor on its edge. Hoping that it was something I knew and I desired for a long time, I enjoyed every seconds lasted on that time. If it could last forever, then I wouldn't mind at all.

After locking each other lips for a long time, she removed her hand which was covering my eyesight. I saw a beautiful scene right there. The same older girl suddenly become prettier and she was shining brightly on my eyes, like a completely different girl. And I also noticed that Nico's face became redder than before. Understanding the situation, I chuckled lightly.

"What is it?"

"You yourself are embarrassed, right?" I said, smiling genuinely to her.

"What are you saying now? Your face is even redder. I can hardly notice the different color between your hair and your face right now." She said, looking away because of the bulls eye.

"I guess it is. It's my first time after all." I said softly. Nico's expression was a picture of a shocked one.

"Why are you being so honest right now?"

"You don't want me to?"

"Nah, better this way... It's just surprising, that's all." Nico released her hands from the wall. At that time our position were facing each other with me leaning on the wall. I pulled her hand and pushed her on the wall, basically swapping each other position.

"M-Maki!?

"You left something."

"What..?" Nico looked up for a while and suddenly widened her eyes, "Don't tell me-"

"The french kiss." I said boldly.

She gulped, "Maki-chan.. are you-"

"I am. Now-" I pressed my lips against her. Opening her mouth, I moved my tongue and placed on her tongue. After a long time keeping the deep and sort of lewd kiss, we both were exhausted and breathed out heavily.

I noticed that I wasn't being myself. Suddenly bold and taking the first moves were not completely myself. Going back to my old one, I blushed and stepped back. I was going to apologize, but then Nico said, "You're scary when you are being honest with yourself Maki-chan. Congratulation, you win the big idol Yazawa Nico."

I gave a confused look at her. After I understood what it meant, I smiled on her. "May I ask what my reward is?"

She pouted, "Haahh~? Don't tell me you don't know what is it ?"

"You just said it, how can I don't know."

Nico grinned widely, and posed herself, "Nico Nico Ni~ Yazawa Nico is now yours, Nico!"

'Must be embarrasing.'

"Thanks." I said with a faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"But Maki-chan, I bet you were seriously a desperate loner on the clubroom, huh?" She said, smirking.

"Ugh- Sh- Shut up!"

.

.

About the weather, maybe I wasn't completely lying.

* * *

**And done! I got this idea when I was trying to kill my boredom with some stupid things. And one of them was chatting with an AI, 'clever bot'. I hope this turns out to be a good story for you guys. For my other story, I beg please don't hate me for not updating. Even tough you guys have the right, but I have my reasons. Last semester on Third year on highschool is full of bumpy roads. And games also often distract me, but I eventually will update when the right times come (also when I get some ideas..). I'm terribly sorry for that.**

**Anyway, hope this one can make a smile on your face. **

**Read and review always make writers happy.  
**


End file.
